


Like a Boss

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [12]
Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the simple things that make life so much fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Boss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anyone: “these aren’t the droids you’re looking for.”

_Deputy Director. Whose idea was that?_ Stan sighed as he signed his name at the bottom of yet another form. When the phone rang it was almost a relief.   
  
“Deputy Director?” the voice was familiar.   
  
Oh God, it was that shiftless wretch Mike Faber. Stan weighed the potential importance of this call for half a second and then replied in a robotic voice, “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for.” Hanging up the phone had never been so satisfying.


End file.
